


Little Gamer Boys

by addison98



Series: Little Gamer Boys [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, baby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addison98/pseuds/addison98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little roosterteeth AU i work on in my spare time</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Au

The park is where all the kids always go. Well, this is the story of how six friends who all enjoy video games end up forming a bond so great it last over the ages. The story starts with a small young lad named Gavin, he had just moved with his mother and his father because his dad was a cameraman for movies and his company got a job in Austin, Texas.  
Gavin had wanted to go to the park outside his house and since it was so close his mom said it would be alright for him to go and make friends. He was so excited he ran out the door and didn’t realize his shoes were untied. He had just made it to the sandbox when he finally stepped on his shoe laces and fell face forwards into the sand.  
Jack and Geoff the oldest boys in the park, started laughing uncontrollably as they watched the tiny little Brit fall on his face. “AWWW. Jack I think the baby is gonna cry for his mommy." Geoff was cooing in a mock voice you’d talk to a little kid with.  
"I’m not a baby." Gavin said pouting, holding back the tears of embarrassment.  
"You know Geoff I think you’re right. He looks like he already has tears welling up in his eyes." The two 9 year olds started to laugh again as they saw the young lad wipe his eyes and start skulking over to the jungle gym.  
"Hiya. I’m Ray. Who are you?" A darker skin colored boy asked Gavin. He reminded Gavin of the color brown, but he wasn’t as dark he seemed two shades lighter.  
"I’m Gavin and I bet your about to make fun of me huh?" Gavin asked about ready to cry again.  
"Why would I do that? Geoff and Jack are bullies. Me and my brother Ryan are always afraid to go near them, Ryan is really smart so he could find ways to get back at them, but I don’t like it when he gets like that…he mumbles the name Ed-ggg uhm Edgar? A lot. and then he always starts looking for animals it’s creepy." Ray stumbled over the pronunciation of the name Edgar and then started to smile a toothy grin at his new friend.  
Gavin started to chuckle at the shiver sent down Ray’s spine when he talked about his brother. Gavin was suddenly struck with an idea.  
"Come on Ray." He grabbed the young boys hand and then they ran off to the swing set.  



	2. Baby AU

"RAY! RAY! STOP!" Gavin was screaming his new friends name as he was being pushed on the swing. Getting increasingly higher. Gavin was starting to get really scared because his friend was doubled over on the ground panting from laughing.  
"Ah Gav. You’re the best!" Ray yelled up to his friend as he finally started to slow down. Ray had just stood up when he saw a guy Geoff’s age, but younger. He started to blush as the young, lanky boy waved over and started to run towards the pair.  
Gavin nudged into Ray’s side with his elbow and whispered, “Who’s this silly sausage?" Gavin giggled noticing the blush on his friend.  
"Uhm-that’s Joel. He’s really nice and he’s about 8." Gavin’s eyes opened wide. He was only 6 and the only time he’d met someone older than him was his interaction with Geoff and Jack. “He always wears these sweaters that he let’s me borrow when I get cold, and it makes me feel so good inside. My tummy feels like it’s doing flips when he’s near me."  
Gavin started giggling even more and almost started rolling around on the ground when he heard his friend explain this. Ray was embarrassed and didn’t wanna see Joel right now so he ran off inside the jungle gym to go talk to Ryan, he always knew what to say when Ray got confused on his feelings.  
"Hi Joel." Ray said as soon as he passed by Joel.  
"Uh Hi." Joel replied as he noticed the small boy he enjoys holding so close ran past him.  
"X-RAY!" Gavin tried to call out for his friend, but Ray was gone.  
Gavin sighed being left alone with this stranger that his friend obviously went googly eyes for as soon as he saw him.  
"Hi. I’m Joel." Joel was the first to break the silence.  
"Hi. I’m Gavin. I just moved here."  
"Oh. Fun. I don’t go places, but I love to pretend."  
"Really!?" Gavin’s eyes lit up at the word pretend. Back home in England Gavin and his friend Dan would always play pretend because Dan had an Xbox and they would play a game called Minecraft. “I LOVE THIS GAME CALLED MINECRAFT!"  
Joel knew at that instant that he and Gavin would be very good friends. His favorite game was minecraft and with how unpopular the game was he didn’t meet many people who also like it.  
———————  
"Jack. What on Earth are you doing?" Geoff eyed his pal.  
"Well. I was just making a sandcastle. I really enjoy making house in minecraft and so when I’m not playing it I like to just build things and get ideas." Jack was starting to get a blush from being put on the spot about his slight obsession.  
"I’ve got an idea." Geoff had an evil look in eyes that made Jack slightly uncomfortable.  
"What is it?" Jack asked cautious of the other boys glare.  
The two huddled together just as they heard the annoying little baby from earlier yell out that he loved minecraft.  
——————————-  
"RYAN!" Ray ran into the jungle gym about ready to cry.  
"RAY! STOP!" Ryan tried to stop his adopted brother from coming to far into his lair.  
Ray had ran to far into it though this time. He looked in horror as he finally realized what Ryan spends all his time in the play area doing. There were twigs everywhere trapping animals in wooden cages. Rabbits and stray cats where trapped in the cages. Well, he had a contraption in the tube covered slides where baby birds would fly up from the bottom all the way to the top and get just tired enough to where they fall and slide all the way back down. The worst thing probably were the individualized signs that all said variations of Edgar on them. Such as Edgar, Edgar 2.0, and ALWAYS EDGAR!  
"Ray.." Ryan was behind his brother." I didn’t want you to see me like this." Ryan tried to reach out to the small boy, but he was already running out on to the playground.  
He was almost out when he hit something. He went straight down into the ground and swore he hit a wall, but felt his stomach flip when he looked up and saw Joel. He felt his brown eyes welling up with tears as Joel pulled him up and then pulled him close to his chest.  
"Shhh. It’s ok. I heard you scream so I came to help." Joel said as Ray could hear his heartbeat speed up.  
A slight breeze came through the playground and everyone shivered, even the two boys embracing inside the jungle gym.  
"Here. Take my sweat shirt." Joel says as he forces the large sweatshirt on to the small fragile boy.  
Joel looks as he sees Ray in his large sweatshirt and Joel starts to feel that familiar feeling he only gets when he’s with Ray. He bent over and placed a small peck on the small boys frame and the young boy hid his face in the large sleeves of the jacket,  
"Come on. Let’s go back to Gavin." Joel forces Ray to look at his eyes and then leads him out by the sleeve.


	3. Baby AU

Gavin was starting to get worried about Ray and Joel. He knew he would be safe with Joel, but from the way he described Ryan, he seemed very dangerous. They had only just gotten out of the jungle gym when Gavin ran straight at Ray and brought him into a big warm hug.  
“Gosh, Vav. I just went into the jungle gym not war.” Ray joked, but got serious when he saw the tears in the younger boys eyes.

 

“It’s just…that well you were in there. Jack and Geoff came over and since Joel was gone I was all alone and it was so scary.” Gavin started to full on sob now.  
Ray was mad to say the least. He knew that the bigger kids said words that were more descriptive than mad and happy, but he didn’t like using them, mainly because it didn’t feel right. Right now though he was fuming. Gavin was so tiny and it wasn’t fair of Geoff and Jack to come after him when he was alone.

 

“Gavin. What happened when me and Joel were in the jungle gym.” Ray had finally convinced him to stop crying and calmed him down to be able to talk.

 

“They came up to me. Then said ‘Hey pip squeak. You and your little buddies better be here tomorrow or we’ll punch your teeth down your throat got it.’ Then behind Geoff, Jack was punching his hand.” Gavin finished telling the story and felt more tears coming on so he just hid his face into Ray’s chest getting his tears on Joel sweatshirt.

“Well. I think we should come back and see what they say.” Joel offered his first words since exiting the jungle gym.

 

“Why!?” Ray and Gavin shouted in unison.

 

“Because I rather enjoy the park and am not about to let some bullies make me stop coming here.” Joel said this and then promptly left not even asking Ray for his sweatshirt back like normal.

 

Gavin went home after he said goodbye to Ray when Joel left. He went through his normal routine of washing up, eating dinner, getting tucked in by his mum and dad, and then going to sleep. He asked his mom again if he could go back to the park and play with his new friends and once again she said yes. This was the happiest she’s seen her baby boy. Almost happier then the day he met his little friend Dan.  
The boys all met at the park. They got there really early because they all live in the surrounding area of the park. Gavin saw Joel pushing Ray on the swing set and was happy to see the way Ray would giggle when Joel would push him.

 

“Higher Joel. HIGHER!” Ray would yell to the taller boy.

 

“Any higher and you’ll fall off.” Would be his response growing with more and more anticipation to try and catch the small brown boy should he fall.

 

“VAV!” Ray screeched as he started to kick his legs franticly to slow down.

 

“X-RAY!” Gavin promptly screeched in return.  
The two boys hugged as Joel got just a little bit more jealous at each second Ray was focused on the boy with the funny accent.   
Joel turned around to keep himself distracted; he spun around on his heel though when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

 

“Alright Lads and Gents. This is going to be a fun little game of pretend got it.” Jack said as he punched Joel and then grabbed him and pulled him up the stairs of the play ground with his arm wrapped around the boy’s neck. “You two are going to go through an obstacle course and if you do it right, we let your friend here go. If you do it wrong then we throw him off the top of the monkey bars, got it?”  
Both boys nodded furiously. Geoff then stepped out from behind the wall protecting the slide so it didn’t get to hot.

 

“Great boys. Now what you have to do is run up the stairs, swing across the monkey bars, roll in a somersault across the sandbox and then finally, get back up here.

 

“That’ll be no problem because me and Ray are……..” Gavin stopped for a dramatic pause like he’d seen on TV when his mom watched something she called a soap opera. “X-RAY! AND VAV!” Gavin finally yelled out.

 

With Gavin yelling out the super duo’s names he and Ray raised their arms like they were flying and then rushed around the play ground performing the task they were told they had to.

 

“Ha! See PIECE OF CAKE!” Gavin scoffed in Geoff’s face as Jack was forced to let Joel go.

 

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!” Ray yelled out at the mention of his least favorite food. Everyone looked at him weird, until he explained that he didn't really like cake. Then they all said OH collectively.

 

“You know Geoff. That was kind of fun.” Gavin told the older boys.

 

“Speak for yourself! YOU didn't almost have your throat crushed.” Joel said still very upset about playing the princess in distress.

 

“Well. I would save you if you were a princess Joel.” Ray said just loud enough for Joel to hear and was rewarded with the older boy kissing his cheek very quickly and secretly so no one saw.

 

“We can play more games like that? I mean I have a game called minecraft on my Xbox, so if you guys ever wanna play let me know.”  
Everyone shouted in agreement, just as it was starting to get dark and everyone swapped gamer tags. Ray said that he would tell Ryan everyone’s gamer tag so that they could all play together, even though no one knew Ryan they all agreed.  
Gavin was the only one at the park and he was about to leave when he noticed the sunset. He just sat down on the little bouncy animals and watched it. It was the best thing Gavin had ever seen and it cast a shadow that made everything red and orange. He finally got up as everything was becoming purple and that’s when he ran into another kid because he got up to fast.

 

“Watch where you’re going you butt muncher!” The kid yelled as he got up on his short stubby legs and started to run away.  
Gavin took in the sight of the kid. He was really white. More pale than he was, he also had curly hair, it reminded Gavin of the tail of a pig and it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. The cutest thing though was probably that the kid had bright orange hair and his deep brown eyes were so inviting. Gavin went home and dreamed of the kid he met at the playground.


	4. Baby AU

Gavin awoke in his bed at home. He didn’t really remember coming home, but it’s clear he did somehow. He had promised Geoff, Ray, Ryan, and Jack that they would play Xbox today, but all he wanted to do was to see the boy with the curly orange hair again. The boy had plagued his dreams with the pair doing nothing, but playing and chasing each other and having fun at the park.

 

The thing that was the most interesting to Gavin was that he hadn’t even been able have a conversation with the boy. The only words the other boy had said to Gavin were obscenities and yet in his dreams the young lad was nothing, but a gent. He would always rush to Gavin’s side when he would fall due to his clumsiness or he would offer to push him on the swing and give Gavin the first turn on anything they did. Gavin was tempted to just forget Xbox and go to the park, but that was crushed when he went down stairs and saw the look on his mom’s face.

 

“Gavin. We need to talk.” His mom sounded very serious and it made Gavin scared. This was the tone she used the day she caught him and Dan kissing right before she hit him and said that was wrong. She continued seeing how he didn’t respond.

 

“You can’t fall asleep at the park. Not all people are nice. They can and will hurt you, or take you and I’ll never see you again. Would you want that!?” His mom was now yelling, unaware of how loud her voice was until her son was sobbing on the ground.

 

“I…..I didn’t mean to…..”Gavin stopped talking; he had just gotten the hiccups from the crying.  
His mom walked over to him from the kitchen table.

 

“Shhhhh. Come here. It’s ok mommies here. I want you to stay inside today ok sweetie?” His mom would coo in his ear trying to calm him down.

 

Michael Jones was only 6 years old. He had just moved to Austin, Texas because his dad was head of a Electricity company and they just got a partnership with a company in Austin. It meant more money and a move so the family was naturally happy. Michael because he was bad with other kids and he didn’t have any friends and his parents because this was a fresh start for them.

 

Michael though did love to play at the play ground. Even if he had no friends he loved going there and just playing by himself. He actually kind of enjoyed being by himself, he liked the loneliness and feeling he got when he was alone in his own thoughts. He had a tough boy appearance because of him not having any friends, but deep down he really cared about people and he just needed one person who he could open up to so that he could truly be himself.

 

Michael didn’t know a lot about life or other families, but he knew his was defiantly different. He would come in from playing and his dad would take him into his study and then he would force the boy to bend over and drop his pants, then the older man would forcibly rape him. Michael’s mom and dad had intimacy problems and would never have sex so his dad took out his frustration on his son. He would light a cigar after he was finished and leave the young boy, who was silently crying on the floor slowly dying inside, for his mother to come and clean up.

 

Needless to say Michael was really holding out hope for the person for him to open up to, to hurry up and come into his life. He would have told a teacher or someone except for his dad always threatened to beat up his mom if he ever said anything. Michael would just take the rape silently, always hoping his mother would never have to go through this.

 

Geoff had set up a party on his Xbox and had already invited everyone from the park yesterday. The boy was feeling quite happy with his new group of friends. Well he did treat them poorly he was very sorry and made sure each of them knew it. All the younger boys were eager to accept Geoff as their friend, everyone except Joel; he was always weary of new people, well except for Ray he took and instant liking and attraction to Ray. He didn’t know what the feelings were when he was with Ray, but they were identical to the way his parents acted so he knew they couldn’t be bad feelings.

 

All the boys had minecraft so they agreed to play it. They started it up and started a new world. The first reaction to the game everyone had was wow. They had all played it, but with their young age it never ceased to amaze them at how amazing it was. 

 

“Alright you guys. We should call ourselves something, you know like a team name or something.”

 

“Hhhhhmmmm” Ryan was thinking it over. “What about Team Edgar?”

 

“NO!” Was everyone’s immediate response and Gavin started to giggle as he lay relaxed on his bed, head facing the ceiling as they refused to move, until someone came up with a name. He was still thinking of the boy with the orange hair when he finally came up with a name.

 

“OOOOOOOO! What about Teams LADS!”  
Everyone repeated the word lads and let it roll around on their tongues.

 

“I like it, but I don’t think it fits, you and Ray are the only two here who would technically be lads.” Geoff said crushing the Brit’s dream.

 

“What if you guys are called Gents, and me and Gavin are lads?” Ray interjected before anyone could say anything.

 

“That’s PERFECT.” Geoff yelled through the microphone. “Ryan, Myself, and Jack will be Team Gents. You and Gavin will be Team Lads.”

 

“Geoff! Me and Ray are only two people and you all are three it’s not fair!” Gavin whined as he pulled on his hair becoming more and more bored of sitting.

 

“We just won’t play multiplayer games until we find you guys a third person ok?”

 

“Ooo what about that guy Joel that Ray likes so much” Ryan started teasing Ray and no one could see him but they all knew of the blush that was secretly there.

 

“He can’t. He doesn’t have an Xbox.” Ray said smugly sticking his tongue out at his adopted brother.

“Well damn.” Geoff had heard his dad use that word when ever his mom said they couldn’t do anything and he felt like it would fit there.


	5. Baby AU

It was Geoff’s 10th birthday and he has been friends with Gavin, Jack, Ryan, and Ray for about 2 months now so his mom invited them all over for his birthday party. She also invited over a kid who was new to town and she had met his mother at the coffee shop down the road. She didn’t say her name she just referred to herself as Mrs. Jones.

 

Geoff was so excited. He had been waiting for his 10th birthday because his dad said he could have a big kid party all by himself in their basement. All the kids would be down there well all the adults would be upstairs. He was jumping with joy when he woke up even though it was at the ungodly hour or 6:30 in the morning.  
Gavin woke up at 8:00 A.M. and was told by his mom to put on his good clothes because they would be going over to Geoff’s for his birthday party. The Free’s and the Ramsey’s have gotten quite close since their children started to hangout and become best friends the women of the house would go shopping together and hangout  
well the men would always call each other up whenever a games on or they want to go drinking.

 

Gavin got out his best clothes that he saved for whenever his family would go out to church and made sure to not ruffle them and get them creased just like his dad had taught him. He went into the bathroom and ruffled up his hair to make it look like he just got out of bed just liked he liked it to look, despite his mother always saying she hated it. He brushed his teeth and then ran to the downstairs where his parents were waiting.  
His dad told him to go and get the present for Geoff from the counter and he ran back inside getting it and trying his hardest not to peek inside not wanting to ruin the surprise.

 

Ray and Ryan had just woken up when and it was already 9:00 A.M. meaning that Geoff’s party was about to start.

 

“BOYS!” Their mom and dad were calling them from across the hall.

 

“Coming!” Both boys yelled as they got dressed and started to brush their teeth.

 

They ran to the front door in their best clothes when they finished and Ray slipped on his signature sandals as the family headed out the door and his mom just rolled her eyes at her adopted sons weird taste in shoes.

 

Michael had just woken up. The light barely creeping in from the few bricks missing from his window.  
He almost always woke up with his parents yelling, but today seemed different, it seemed….better in his mind. He slowly creeped into the hallway being very quiet not wanting to wake his father if he happened to be asleep from drinking late that night. He got to the bathroom and thought he’d actually be able to shower in peace when he felt it, the feeling of his father’s presence. It was the thing he hated the most in the whole world.

 

“Hurry up and shower boy. We got places we need to be later.” His father ordered and surprised Michael seeing how he was dressed and actually looked sober for once.

 

Michael did as he was told though and hurried through his shower and rushing half naked to his bedroom trying to escape his life. His mom and dad were arguing and he could barely hear, but he tried to block it out. 

 

He got done getting dressed and then headed out to the living room where his parents were waiting. They were mid argument, but stopped seeing how today was a happy day for the boy Geoff who they were going to celebrate his birthday.


	6. Baby AU

Geoff was so happy to see all his friends gathered in his basement. Everyone had gathered around in a circle as all the boys were thinking of ideas for stuff they could do in minecraft. Ray and Joel sat close to each other just like always and when they occasionally bumped shoulders the younger boy would hide his face and elicit a round of laughs from everyone else. Everyone knew how Joel felt about Ray, however he wasn’t as sure how Ray felt because every time Joel tried to be close to him he would hide his face or run away. Gavin was sitting next to Ray, against Ryan’s wishes to watch out for his little brother. Then it was Ryan next to Gavin and Geoff connecting the circle in the middle.

 

“Well, we can build a house?” Jack suggested and everyone just looked at him like he was crazy.

 

“Jack you sausage. You’re the only one who likes building houses.” Now it was everyone’s turn to look at Gavin weirdly.

 

“Sausage?” Geoff asked the boy.

 

“You know sausages. Like the food like your hot dogs. Only better.” Gavin said this with the biggest toothiest grin he could possibly have.  
Everyone started to laugh then. They were glad, that they had Gavin. He was their comic relief and punching bag, he knew this and well sometimes the teasing was a little much it was worth it. Geoff was happy now that this little kid fell on his face in front of him a few months ago.  
The boys finally gave up, seeing as how everyone had a different thing they wanted to do. They all agreed to disagree and decided it’d be fun to go outside and play with Geoff’s football.

 

The walk over to Geoff’s was silent. Michael’s parents were behind him talking almost like there was nothing wrong with his family. The only clue was the small barely noticeable way his mom cringed every time his dad would lift up his hands. He knew that when his dad would use his hands to emphasize his points him mom was just cringing hoping no one was going to get hurt. He worried about the woman and wished he could do something for her.

 

They were at Geoff’s within a couple of minutes. His parents knocked on the door and the family waited patiently as they waited for the Ramsey’s to open the door.

 

“Listen Michael. You better behave or so help me I’ll get my belt with the thick leather tonight.”

 

Michael just nodded knowing no matter what he did his dad was going to hit him tonight.

 

The door open and Mr. Ramsey greeted his guests, telling Michael that all the boys were in the back yard and for him to just go join them. He said thank you and started to head to the back door, not really knowing what to expect he figured he’d just see what the other boys are doing and then just kinda watch them.

 

“Hey! You must be Michael!” Geoff yelled as he just scored a touchdown and saw the young boy near the back patio. “Come play football with us!” Everyone shouted to 

Michael. He walked over when suddenly Ryan ruined all the fun.

 

“WAIT! THERE ARE 7 OF US NOW!” Ryan shouted like he was the smartest person in the world for figuring that out.

 

“Oh yeah..” Everyone just kinda realized it at the same time and let those words escape their lips.

 

“Here. I won’t play. You can be on Team Lads.” Joel said as he went to go and sit by himself and watch the game. He wasn’t that good at football and it was by no means his favorite game so he was happy to not have to play.

 

However, Joel didn’t realize when he chose to sit out that Ray changed. He was hurt, he got a darker expression on his face and it seemed he wanted to hurry up with the game so he would always get the ball and just dash straight to the end zone. Michael was impressed. He enjoyed football because it let him be aggressive, but not even he was good enough to run straight past three people without them even touching him.

 

Everyone had come in from playing after Ray finally won for Team Lads. The score was Lads 15 and Gents 4. Everyone was impressed. Ray however, was light headed and seeing black spots, but after drinking a lot of water was back to his normal self because after almost passing out he had all of Joel’s attention again. When they were near the adults they kept a small distance. Not enough to where they were ever out of arms reach, but enough to where no one would assume anything besides they were good friends.

 

Michael, Gavin, and Geoff were all sitting on the floor in the basement with some pizza. The other boys were on their way, but were taking forever so the boys tried to get to know their new friend. Gavin just felt so familiar with this boy, he couldn’t place it, but he feel like he knew Michael from a far away dream.

 

“Uhm can you stop staring at me it’s creepy.” Michael asked Gavin. Sounding more annoyed than he intended.

 

“I’m sorry.” Gavin said feeling very bad now.

 

“So Michael do you live around here?” Geoff asked.

 

“Yeah. Me, my mom and dad live down the street. A little bit past the park.”

 

“That’s over by where I live!” Gavin started bouncing with excitement knowing he had a friend so close to his house. Gavin finally placed where he had seen the orange haired boy before.

 

“YOU!” Gavin yelled as he pushed Michael.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR!” Michael said as he punched Gavin in his shoulder harder than he meant to.

 

“You. You ran me over a couple months ago at the park.” Gavin said with tears in his eyes well rubbing the shoulder that was previously hit.

 

Michael was trying to remember what this kid was talking about when he remembered. “You’re the little butt muncher that stood up in my way and made me late to get home.” Michael said as he remembered that night. His dad was more so drunk than normal and beat him twice as long. He suddenly felt a strong hatred for the boy. 

 

He though couldn’t help, but like him. He had a contagious smile, and a laugh that makes you just want to laugh with him. Michael was getting confused with how he was suddenly feeling, but he knew he’d deal with it later right now it was time for cake and then everyone would be leaving seeing how Geoff didn’t want any presents.

 

Ryan and Jack came down the stairs telling everyone that it was time for cake.

 

“We figured since it is cake right after pizza we might as well just eat upstairs.” When Geoff questioned what the boys were doing upstairs.

 

Everyone sung happy birthday to Geoff and dug into the cake after he got the first slice. It was a happy day for everyone. Even Michael, he was able to forget if even for a couple hours that he could be normal and his life wasn’t that bad. 

 

All of that was shattered though when he went home that night. His dad took him into his study and pulled off his belt, having been drinking at the Ramsey’s he wasn’t as drunk as usual, but just enough to find some “mistake” the boy made even though there weren’t any. Mr. Jones left his son laying there crying in pain as he had hit him hard enough and long enough to where Michael’s butt was bleeding from the skin being hit so much.

 

Michael pulled his superman underwear up not caring about the pain and crawled back to his bedroom so he could try and get some sleep. He knew in the morning he’d have to throw away this pair of underwear due to the blood stains, but he was ok with that. He knew that he had friends who would always treat him nice so even though he was young they all accepted him and that’s all he’s ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola cockbites this is on my tumblr, but I'm going to slowly post all the chapters up on here too.


End file.
